


The Swan Queen's Champion

by dance_of_pales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Swan Queen, F/F, F/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Work In Progress, mention of marital rape, mention of suicide, mention of underage rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_of_pales/pseuds/dance_of_pales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie was an avid fan of Once Upon a Time.  One night, her computer is struck by lightning, knocking her out.  When she comes to, she finds herself in storybrooke at the end of season one.  What will she do?  How will she get home?  And does she even want to?</p>
<p>Notice: on hiatus for the foreseeable future. Will return to once I am able.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The storm

**Author's Note:**

> After being inspired by ShipsInTheKnight's Operation Swan Queen, I decided to do write my very first fan fic. I invite all critique, be honest, but please be fair. Enjoy.

_'Wait, I don't understand..'_

_'You're in a land without magic, Belle. And I'm bringing it,.. magic is coming.'_

_'Why?' '_

_Why, because magic, is power.'_

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Rumple", Jamie thinks to herself getting ready to switch out the last disk of Once Upon a Time season one for the first disk of season two. Lightning flashes so close outside of her bedroom window the crack of the thunder shakes the house, and knocks her autographed SDCC exclusive Regina Funko Pop figure to the ground. "Seriously? It's bad enough this storm knocked out the cable, half way through the season five premier might I add, now it's trying to destroy my OUaT collection. What's next?" As if to answer her question, another bolt of lightning strikes, this time causing the lights to flicker. "God, this storm's getting so bad, I half expect to see Zelena out there, and I really need to stop talking to myself out loud." Setting the figure back on the shelf (next to the equally signed, equally funko poppy Emma Swan), Jamie gets back to her computer just in time to see the cloud of magic engulf Snow and David, that's when all hell breaks loose. The last thing she sees, before blacking out, is her computer exploding from a bolt of lightning striking it.

Coming to, even though her eyes refuse to open at this moment, Jamie realizes two things: first, she can't hear the storm anymore, and second, whatever she's lying on doesn't feel like her bed, in fact it feels like asphalt. That gets her eyes to open, and she realizes she's lying in the middle of a sunlit road surrounded by forest. What happened? Last she remembered, she was inside on the mother of all stormy nights, now she's outside, in the middle of the street, in broad daylight! "what the... Where am I?" Trying to get her bearings, Jamie sees a sight that stops her heart cold. No, it's not the ominous purple cloud rolling her way, it's the sign between her and the cloud. The sign with three simple words written on it.

Welcome to Storybrooke


	2. The Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and all the kind words. I'm sorry if these chapters are too short, I have a hard time getting my thoughts on paper, I'll try to make up for it by posting often. Please critique, tell me what works for you and what doesn't, and I hope you enjoy my little rambles.

Welcome to Storybrooke.

No, she had to have read that wrong. Storybrooke isn't real. After walking into the town proper, after seeing the clock tower that she knew only existed in CGI, she no longer doubted. How did this happen? The only thing she could think of was the storm. Somehow when the lightning struck her computer, the energy and the DVD somehow warped her to the fictional town. Either that, or she was dead.  _Best not to think that way, girl_.  A loud commotion pulled her out of her thoughts. Further down the road, a mob was pouring out of the hardware store led by Dr. Whale.  Jamie knew this scene, the mob was on their way to 108 Mifflin Street to confront the mayor, their 'evil queen' and that means.. "No, the Wraith", if they cause a scene, those idiot Charmings will insist on locking her up, then Gold... "Like hell he will."

Running as hard as she can, Jamie makes it to the Mansion well ahead of the mob. ' _I'm not even winded, I don't remember being in that good of shape._ ' Throwing herself in front of the gate, the mob had no choice but to stop. ' _Okay, you stopped them, now what are you gonna do?_ '  "Get out of our way, sister," Leroy, the dwarf turned drunk bellowed from the crowd. "Why don't you crawl back into your bottle, munchkin.", ' _Did I really just say that?_ ' "I'm a dwarf," was the only reply  ' _Oh, thank you Zelena for the perfect come back'_ , "That's even worse."  Seeing that her exchange with Leroy only riled up the crowd, and turned the dwarf an alarming shade of crimson, Jamie switched gears.

"Why are you here?" "We want the queen", came from somewhere near the back, from someone she couldn't see. "No, I mean why are you HERE, in this world?" "Because she cursed us," Whale piped up, slurring his words ever so slightly. ' _Guess he needed his liquid courage to face the queen_ ', Jamie mused. "Cursed? You think all THIS," raising her arms for emphasis, " is a curse? You know what I think a curse is?  Ogres.  Trolls.  Bandits.  Going hungry because you don't have any money or your crops failed or their was too little to hunt. How about being too cold in the winter, even with a fire, or dying from a disease that this world can cure with a shot or a pill." "She took our memories." "Shut up, Walter! Some of us were happy without our memories." She couldn't see her, but Jamie knew that that had to have been Ruby yelling at Sleepy.  Just then, the most beautiful sound came from behind Jamie.

"What in the hell is going on out here?"


	3. The Queen and the Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all for your kind words of encouragement. I got so pumped I just HAD to get another chapter out as a thank you. This chapter is very verbatim to the scene in 2x01 "Broken" but the scene fit so well it was hard to change it. As always, critique, comment and enjoy.

"What in the hell is going on out here?"

Jamie felt a cold chill run down her spine, it was one thing to hear Lana Parrilla play Regina in 'evil queen mode', it was a VERY different thing to hear the real Regina in said mode. Not realizing what she'd done until her knee hit the ground, Jamie knelt before the Queen. "Well, it's nice to see one of you knows her place. I'm waiting." Seeing that the crowd had been struck dumb, either by the queen's sudden appearance or the girl's equally sudden act of fealty, she couldn't tell, Jamie, knowing how the queen would respond answered, "It appears the peasants are revolting." The Mayor chuckled, "They truly are disgusting, aren't they?" "That smirk isn't going to last forever Regina,"oozed Whale, stepping closer to Jamie and the gate, "You took everything from us, and now-" "What? Now you're going to kill me?," came the Mayor's reply, so close now, Jamie could smell the apples and lilac of her perfume. "Eventually, but first you need to suffer." Jamie froze, ' _If this keeps up, they'll find out she cant use her magic. I've got to do something_.' summoning all her courage, Jamie did the only thing she could think of, punch Whale in the face, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. ' _God, that felt good. Is he really that much of a lightweight? It felt like I barely tapped him_.' The Mayor laughed, "You've been stopped cold by one lone girl, what do you think you can do to me?" Whale jumped to his feet, livid. If he couldn't get to Regina, he sure as hell could get to Jamie. Grabbing her by the shirt, Whale slammed Jamie up against the gate. "Now, where were we?" Jamie only had one thought, ' _Oh, crap_.'

"Let her go. LET HER GO!"

Pushing her way through the crowd like the animal her red leather jacket was made from, Emma Swan yanked Whale away from the young girl. "Why should I listen to you?," queried Whale, dripping venom into every word. "Cause I am still sheriff," was her stalwart reply. "And because she saved you. ALL OF YOU," chimed David, having finally caught up to his daughter, Snow and Henry in tow. "And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this," added Snow. With the final words of, "We are not murderers here," from the sheriff, the crowd, having lost most of it's fire due to Jamie's speech, and being further cooled by the words of the Charmings, dispersed. All except Whale. "Sheriff, I want this...," gesturing to Jamie, "person arrested." "What?," to say Jamie was angry would be an understatement. ' _That smug sonofa bitch, I should have knocked his damn head off for him_ ' Charming, having seen the look in the girl's eyes, jumped between the two, "Okay, Whale. You're done." "Back off. You're not my prince." "Who are you Whale?," David asked, Giving Whale a measuring look. ' _Oh, I know_ ', " **Oui Docteur.  Dites-le nous**." Three things happened at once: the Idiots shared a look of confusion, Regina smirked, and Whale's face drained of all color. ' _Heh, gotcha_!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little liberty with Whale. I see the land of black and white as our world, only without the color. Since The Frankenstein of Mary Shelly's book grew up in Geneva, and Geneva is located in the French-speaking part of Switzerland,(according to wikipedia) I reasoned Whale would be fluent in French, but also that only someone who knew about him and his origin would know that. The phrase I had google translate to French was "Yes doctor. Do tell" but that was wrong, so big thanks to SailorSayuri for the correct translation.  
> Next chapter, we deal with the idiots, I mean charmings, and maybe see a crocodile about a deal.


	4. The Charming Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you kind words have made me very glad that I started this story, thank you. Special thanks to SailorSayuri for correcting the French last chapter.

Jamie was still wearing a very predatory grin as she watched Whale slink away. Shutting down Frankenstein had felt good, real good. "If everybody is done making fools of themselves, I have a lasagna in the oven. Good day," Regina, ever the Queen, stated before turning back to the mansion. In a burst of courage, or stupidity Jamie wasn't sure, David reached through the gate and grabbed the Mayor's arm, stopping her in her tracks, "We aren't done here Regina." Jamie saw red. Growling, she launched herself into the man, knocking him out of reach of the Queen, "You don't get to touch her, goatherd!" Regina's face shifted from fury towards Charming, to puzzled surprise at the words and actions of the young girl. A girl, who for no apparent reason, willingly put herself between Regina and the world. In the end, the fury won out. Turning fully to the prone prince, Regina flicked he right hand in a well practiced manner, only to have nothing happen, "What?" Dusting himself off, David seemed to find his courage again,"It seems your powers have abandoned you, Your Majesty."

"But, her allies haven't,' proclaimed Jamie, stepping in front of him once again. Snow, who had been silent during this whole exchange, let out a huff, "Why are you protecting her? Don't you know Who she is, what she's done?" Dealing with these idiots was starting to give Jamie the mother of all headaches. ' _It usually only gets this bad on my cycle. These Idiots are worse than PMS_.' Never one to pull punches, especially when in pain, Jamie laid into the little brat,"I know exactly who she is, she is the Queen. And you? You usurped George's rule, stole his kingdom, and sat your peasant in prince's clothing on the throne, all for your revenge." "I did that for the greater good, not revenge," Snow countered. Giving Jamie the opening she was looking for, "Greater good? HA! Let's ask Maleficent's child about your greater good." The Charmings paled, clearly they had never dreamed of someone knowing what the author had forced them to do. Henry, having watched everything silently from the safety of Snow's embrace finally spoke up,

"Maleficent has a child?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one, I wanted to wrap this exchange up quickly so I could get to setting up swan queen. I promise, Gold WILL be in the next chapter, I just had a little too much fun torturing the idiots this chapter


	5. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, one and all, for all of your continued support. Without further adieu,..

"Y-You can't know that, how do you know that," stammered Snow. Emma looked confused,"Mary Margaret, what's-" "It's nothing, Emma," interrupted David, "Just an old wound. No need to reopen it," the last part said, through his teeth, to Jamie, clearly meaning 'drop it'. Deciding not to push any more of the idiots' buttons...today, "Yes, nothing. Just an old story. I'm sure you have more important things to do at the moment than hear me tell it. Maybe another time." Seizing the opportunity, Snow and David practically drag Emma and Henry away. "I must say, you handled yourself rather well. But, why get involved, what's in it for you?" ' _Holy crap! Did Regina mills just give me a compliment? Don't fangirl, don't fangirl._ ' Knowing she'd lose it if she were to look at the Mayor, Jamie said two words before sprinting down the street, "Your happiness."

Jamie didn't stop running until she reached Gold's shop, witch was surprising given it's distance from the Mayor's home. But Jamie had more important things to think about than a new found athletic prowess. She had managed to keep Regina from being throne in jail, now she just had to convince Rumpelstiltskin to abandon his revenge, ' _Why don't you punch out god while your at it?_ ' Fortunately she had something he wanted, badly. Walking into the pawnbrokers was surreal. ' _The storefront at Disney’s Hollywood Studios has nothing on this place._ ' Jamie had barely finished the thought when Gold stepped through the curtain and up to the counter, pulling a pair of black gloves off as he went, "If it isn't the queen's new champion. To what, do I owe the pleasure?" If the Mayor's voice chilled her spine, Gold's froze it solid. Jamie could practically SMELL the evil coming from the man, "I-I'm here to make a d-deal." "Well, dearie, in order to make a deal, you'd need to have something I want. Which you don't. Good day," with that he started back toward the curtain.

"Baelfire!"

"How do you know that name," he demanded, turning to look the girl in the eye. Jamie froze. Robert Carlyle could NEVER come close to the evil coming off of the man in front of her. "How do you know that name!" "I-I know who he is, here I mean, and where," she did. Thanks to the internet, and fans more obsessed than she, she could practically draw him a map. "Where is he, Where's my Bae?," pure desperation in his voice. "First we deal." "I could just make you tell me," something beyond darkness creeping into his voice. _'Crap! Didn't think he'd pass up a deal. Think._ ' "N-no guarantee I'd tell the truth if forced. But I'd have to under a deal, 'cause no one breaks a deal with the dark one." Then the Dark One does the one thing Jamie doesn't expect, He chuckles, "Best not to forget that. Now, what can I do for you?"

Jamie feels her heart restart, ' _This was just a power play? What the hell!_ ', "Is your son worth abandoning your revenge, or justice, or balancing the scales, or whatever you want to call it against Regina?," Anger flashed across Gold's eyes, but Jamie continued on, "I know you promised Belle YOU wouldn't kill her for what she did-" "And I meant it." "-but you also know that killing her, and having her killed are two different things. Here's the deal, Regina gets a free pass for everything concerning Belle, in ANY way, up to this date. Anything she does after the deal is struck is fair game. Do that, and I'll give you everything you need to find your son, right down to his apartment number. Deal?" "Why is her well being so important to you?" Jamie blushed, "Let's just say I have a ship to sail." "If you want me to agree to this deal, dearie, I'm gonna need a little more than that." Sighing, Jamie gave voice to the one thought she'd had since discovering Once Upon a Time, "Because every single person in this town deserves Better." With those words still ringing in their ears, Rumple sealed the deal.


	6. The Sad Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't thank you enough for the words of encouragement as well as the helpful critiques. They mean the world to me

Jamie thunked her head on the counter of Granny's Diner, what the hell was wrong with her? She had managed to get ten steps from Gold's door before the full weight of the past hour hit her, causing the contents of her stomach hit the ground. ' _Oh, my god! I really just did that. I just looked pure evil in the eye, and made a deal with it. I called bull on the Charmings. I decked Whale, sure he deserved it, but still I DON'T DO THAT_.' Jamie had heard about fiery red heads, but she wasn't one of them. She was a pacifist, or at least she had been. She didn't even put up a fight when that bitch Jorja took her spot on color guard senior year.

' _She only got the spot 'cause she filled out the uniform better, stupid puberty_.' Had she really changed that much in three years? The scary part of the whole deal was she actually like it. It felt good to unload on Snow and David. It REALLY felt good to hit Whale. It felt like some long locked up part of her had finally been set free. ' _Ugh, you've been reading to much Naruto. You are not a jinchūriki, you do not have a beast sealed inside you, no matter what that lady in Pasadena said. She only told you that wolf spirit bunk to get you to by her silver necklace. Which you did, but only 'cause it's pretty_.'

Jamie had spent the next hour walking, thinking about her problems. How she got to Storybrooke didn't matter as much as how she was going to get home. Wait, Did she even want to go home? What was she leaving behind? Parents? They left to backpack across the world after she'd graduated. Aside from the random postcard or letter, she hadn't heard from them in years. Friends? Other than the user names she met on fan fiction sites, she had no friends. Job? She was a tech gremlin who built computers for people under the table.

The sad truth of the matter was, nobody would miss her if she were gone. That train of thought led her to Granny's, actually it led her to The Rabbit Hole. But when she realized that although she was twenty two in 2015, the first curse broke in 2012. Meaning that when She inevitably got carded, her I.D. would say she was nineteen. So, here she was, at Granny's, sober, and just making the headache she got from the Charmings worse. "Looks like you need this more than I do." Bolting upright, Jamie was shocked to see Emma Swan standing beside her. She was even more shocked to see what the blonde was handing her. An ice cold beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not much happening this chapter, I just felt a strong need to develop Jamie. Next chapter, drinking with the savior.


	7. The Reason

Jamie couldn't believe what was happening to her. Here she was, sitting in Granny's, in Storybrooke, drinking with the savior. Sure, it started pretty simply, a few beers and some easy questions. Who she was. Who she was in the enchanted forest. That one gave Jamie pause. Did she lie? No, Emma's super power would see through it. Did she tell the truth? Would the blonde believe her? She opted for a half truth.

"I'm not from the forest. I grew up in Albuquerque, 'till my dad's job transferred us to Pasadena my freshman year" "That's clear across country, how'd you get here?" Jamie couldn't resist,"Spoilers." Emma groaned in exasperation,"Seriously? What is it with redheads and spoilers?" "Just one of our many charms, Sweetie," mocked Jamie in her best Alex Kingston impersonation. After that, the conversation became light again. Sometime later, the beer had been replaced by one of the many bottles of Bourbon Leroy kept under Granny's counter. It was halfway through said bottle when Emma asked the question. The question that sobered Jamie almost instantly. "Why did you stand up for Regina? Don't get me wrong, it was the right thing to do, but why did YOU do it? It felt like you were defending her honor or something."

Jamie choked, this wasn't her story to tell. She promised Adeela. But she needed to start changing the towns Opinion of Regina. "I told I moved to Pasadena my freshman year, right?" The blonde nodded. "Well, first day of school, I didn't know anybody. Come lunch I still didn't know anybody, I was kinda depressed," Jamie chuckled, remembering the day, "All of a sudden, this dark haired ball of energy sat down across from me, introduced herself as Adeela, and proclaimed to the whole lunch room that I was her new best friend." "Sounds like a keeper," proclaimed the blonde. "She was. Anyway, We became fast friends, I spent more time at her place than my own. That's how I noticed the pictures. There were pictures of her all over the place, but also a few of another girl. When I asked her about it,... I wished I hadn't."

"Adeela's folks were from the middle east and she had had a older sister, Adela." "Had?" "Adela, she killed herself." Emma froze, her drink halfway to her lips. "Their parents had set up an arranged marriage for her and an older man, she was sixteen, he was twenty five. He swore to their parents he would support them financially and that he wouldn't touch her till she was eighteen. He was a pillar of the community, a good man, they trusted him, he lied." Jamie's eyes fell to the floor. "One night while she was staying with him, he demanded she perform her "wifely duties", when she refused he forced her."

The blonde's grip on her glass tightened. She was clearly enraged. "She couldn't live with what happened. So, when she came home for a visit, Adela wrote them a note telling them what happened, and took a bottle of her father's pain pills. Her folks left for America the day after the funeral. Adeela was born a few years later. She never knew her sister" "Why didn't she tell anyone?," Emma asked. A mixture of sadness, rage, and disgust on her face. "Who would believe her? He was a 'good man, beloved by all'." "What happened to Adeela?" Emma asked after downing her drink. "She joined the military. Last I heard from her, she was over seas, trying to keep others from ending up like her sister. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Jamie took a deep breath, this was going to be difficult, "You're a cop, you know these things only end one of two ways," Emma knew, either the woman ended up dead, or the man did, "How do you think things would have gone for Adela if she chose the other way?" She didn't have to think, Emma knew the town would have turned on the girl. Killing someone they all loved and depended on for their well being, they would have demonized her. ' _Just like Regina_ ', thought Emma, ' _only she wouldn't have had magic to protect herself, to stop those who didn't see her as the victim, but as the villain_ '. "That's why I defend Regina."

It was then that Ruby came out of the kitchen,"Sorry to interrupt, guys. But it's after midnight and Granny and I really need to lock up." "Yeah, sorry Ruby, Red, What do I-", Emma started. "Ruby. Please. It's easier." Emma thanked the wolf and paid for the drinks, sending a 'See ya' over her shoulder to Jamie as she left. Jamie turned to the waitress, "Ruby, can I rent a room for a few days?"

"Stay as long as you want, no charge," was the brunette's somber reply. Jamie was confused,"I don't understand" By that time Granny had come from the kitchen and joined them, "We heard everything, Dear. When it was going on, we never really stopped to ask why Regina was doing what she did. If we had, things might have ended different" Ruby jumped back in,"This is our way of saying, thanks for opening our eyes." Jamie didn't know what to say, so she just thanked the two and went off to the inn. Climbing into bed, Jamie instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the list of middle eastern baby names I found online, Adela is noble, like nobility where Adeela means equal. I just see Their parents wanting to convince the younger girl that she wasn't a replacement, that they loved her equally as much as her sister.


	8. The Mirror

Morning came all too soon, as Jamie awoke to a pounding in her head.

' _Someone tell the little bastard with the jackhammer to knock it off_.' She'd hoped that the combination of sleep and bourbon would get rid of her Charming induced headache, if anything it made it worse.

' _Hangovers tend to do that'_ , she thought mirthlessly. As her sleep addled brain cleared, she realized the pounding was not just in her head, but at her door as well. Getting out of bed, Jamie figured it was one of the Lucas' coming to tell her she had overstayed her welcome.

Opening the door, Jamie DID see the Lucas', Ruby's yellow eyes and Granny's crossbow told her that they were Definitely not happy.

However, their wrath was not directed at her, but at the wall of fury that pushed past her into the room."Care to tell me who you are, and what you are doing in my town?", Demanded the Mayor.

Giving the women in the hall what she hoped was a reassuring smile and nod, Jamie closed the door and turned to the Queen. She didn't get a chance to open her mouth before the Queen started again.

"Since you've showed up you have done nothing but get in my business, yesterday with the mob, Whale, and the idiots. At three this morning when that woman showed up at my door reeking of booze spouting some nonsense about you and a story. Claiming she knew why I did it, and she'll never let anyone get hurt like that, even me, whatever that means. And just a few minutes ago, I find out you made a deal with the Imp to spare me his wrath over the little bookworm. Who put you up to this? WHY? You say you're doing this for my happiness, WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY HAPPINESS?!

Jamie knew that eventually she would have to explain herself. She just didn't think it would be so soon, or to a visibly angry Regina Mills. She'd come up with one Idea while walking the day before, but dismissed it as totally unbelievable almost instantly. Having been put on the spot, that one idea was all she could think of.

"I know because I'm an Oracle, of sorts, from another realm." _'This is stupid. No way she'd ever buy it'_

"An oracle?", Asked the Queen, regaining her composure. "You truly expect me to believe that."

' _Knew it_ ', Jamie sucked at coming up with original Ideas, but she had to roll with it now. Noticing the book Regina held in her hand, Jamie decided on a gamble. "You have the spell book. That means you have your magic back."

Visibly caught off guard by the girl's statement, the Queen only managed a quiet,"How did-", before composing herself and stating matter of factly, "My magic is no concern of yours."

"True. But you know a spell to see thoughts and memories."

Realization crossed Regina's face, followed by a wickedly evil grin,"What an intriguing idea,"she said. She then proceeded to study the nails of her left hand,"Of course, magic works differently here, and I AM a little out of practice. It HAS been twenty eight years, after all, this could be rather painful."

Jamie took that as the threat it was meant to be. No could about it, the queen was going to make this hurt, but Jamie had no choice, "Let's do it."

Regina shot her left hand toward Jamie. Purple smoke erupted from her fingertips and engulfed the young girl's head. When she was satisfied the spell had taken effect, Regina summoned a compact mirror to her hand. Magic wisps snaked from the cloud to the mirror.

"Now, let's see what you've been hiding."


	9. The Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update, real life was bad. A family member is... not going to be around much longer. And sadly, it's more important to spend time with her before she... goes, than it is to write. Please bare with me.

Jamie had no idea how long she had been under the spell, all she knew was Regina didn't like what it showed her. The Queen was fuming, a literal cloud of rage hanging over her head. Jamie knew she had to try and calm her, but how? Then she got an idea, _'The book.'_

"I can explain."

"Explain. EXPLAIN! You think you can explain how not only have I been used, AGAIN, I'm a gods damn TELEVISION CHARACTER?" Jamie gulped, _'Okay, she's pissed.'_

"you aren't a television character, you inspired one."

The statement caught her off guard, "How the hell do you figure that?", the cloud shrank a little.

"The Enchanted Forest inspired fairy tales in this world. It's stories were carried across the barriers that separate the worlds by some force, a primal magic of creation if you will. I think that happened between this world and mine. At least until I ended up here"

While Jamie talked, Regina, though still angry, calmed enough to reign in her magic, "Why would your presence change any thing?"

"I don't know, but you've seen my memories. Are you where they say you're suppose to be?"

She wasn't. According to this girls memories, she should be watching Snow and her daughter get sucked into a portal right now. Somehow, this girl had derailed fate. She was free, free to do anything, even... _'No, I couldn't. Not after what happened with Henry.'_ Instead of answering, Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that could have gone better," Jamie thought, as she watched the last wisps of smoke fade.

 

Regina reappeared in her vault, falling to her knees. The magic had tired her, it was so different here. Yes, the magic, she was out of practice is all. It couldn't be the other thing. No, it had to be the magic, it had drained her, exhausted her physically and mentally. That's why she had collapsed, why the ground beneath her face had little wet spots forming on it. She was sweating, sweat was dripping from her. Not tears. Never tears.

Why would she cry anyway? This was no more than what she deserved. She didn't deserve happiness, no matter what those memories, those stories, said. That's just what they were, stories. Yes, she had shared a bed with Maleficent, but if THAT story were true, her magic had allowed Mal to conceive a child, and another with Miss Swan. That was impossible, even for magic.

Or was it? She knew from the 'show' memories that Mal DID have a child and that Snow cursed it-her, cursed her-with The Savior's potential for darkness, _'Yet more lives ruined by that little... And she calls herself a hero.'_ To do that to children, babies, she was even worse than Mother. But for the child to be her's, impossible, as was her carrying the savior's child.

The stories about the outlaw, Robin, however, were a little more believable. She knew the outlaw was real, Tinkerbell had shown him to her. But again, the stories. One in particular claimed that it was NOT Robin in that inn, but a time traveling, dark one infused Emma Swan using transformation magic to look like him. And, again, she had a child with the woman.

Stories, thousands upon thousands of stories. Some in the Forest, some in the world beyond Storybrooke, some with the curse some without, all with one common thread. Regina Mills happy with Emma Swan. _'That can't happen. It's not possible.'_ But if the girl was right, if these were other worlds bleeding through in the form of stories, could she...

"No. It's impossible." Raising to her feet, Regina began to pace. She didn't even like Em..Miss Swan, but even the 'Show' memories said they became closer, friends even. But more than that? Did she want more? They were both damaged, could they fix each other? No, Emma hated her, didn't she?

So lost in her own thoughts, Regina missed the sounds of stone scraping, followed by footsteps on stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories referenced were "Stray feathers and scales" by Oparu and "Battling the Darkness" by omgregina (shawishot). I don't own these titles


	10. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience in this hard time. My family member's odds are looking up. I won't bore you with the details, instead I'll distract you with this chapter catching Emma up with Regina. Enjoy, and again, thanks.

It was 10 AM when Emma dragged herself out of bed slightly hung over. She hadn't tied one on like that since Graham died. The happy sounds coming from the kitchen downstairs pulled her from the darkness of that thought. Heading down stairs, Emma stopped and took in the scene before her, Mary Margaret and David were cleaning the morning dishes with a synchronicity of a couple that had been together for years not weeks.

' _No_ ', Emma reminded herself, ' _not Mary Margaret and David, Snow freaking White and Prince Charming. And they HAVE been together for years. And they're my PARENTS!_ ' It was almost too much. Every part of Emma was telling her to bolt out the door and never look back, every part save one.

"Emma!", Henry, coming from the bathroom and seeing her on the stairs, beamed at her. "Hey, kid. Why aren't you in school?" she asked, coming into the living area.

"It's Saturday." He said, giving her a look she was quickly associating with Regina.

"Ah. So what are-," was all she managed before her phone interrupted, Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs' Little Red Riding Hood telling her who it was before even seeing the caller ID. "Hey, Ruby. What's...Whoa, slow down. What? You mean she just barged in?" Hearing the stress in their daughter's voice, the Charming's came to her side, hoping to help. "Is she still in there? No, don't do anything. I'm on my way." Hanging up, she turned to her parents, "That was Ruby, at the inn. Regina's there looking for Jamie."

Snow and David exchanged a conversation in the look they gave each other, "Go, we'll stay with Henry"

"No, I'm going with you."

Snow knelt down and looked the young boy in the face, "Henry, it's not safe, she could hurt you."

"She won't hurt me, she's my mom." Emma could see the barely restrained tears in his eyes.

Tears Snow somehow missed, "Oh, Henry. She's not-"

"STOP!" Emma interrupted Snow. She knew how that sentence would end. Knew the heartbreak that would come with it. "Henry, go wait in the car." Once he was out the door, Emma turned on Snow. "What were you thinking?"

Snow stood, staring at her daughter, "Emma, I.." she started, only to be interrupted by Emma again.

"Don't tell him Regina's not his mother, do you have any idea how much damage that will do to him?"

"But she's not his mother, you are."

"I'm his mother the same way you're mine, in the fact that I birthed him. 3 AM feedings, Diapers, first words, first steps, first day of school, that was all Regina. She raised him, she mothered him when I.. Do you know what I would have given for what he has growing up? Do you know how much it hurt hearing that in EVERY home I was in?"

Seeing he daughter on the verge of tears, Snow reached out. Only to have Emma pull away, "I've gotta take care of this. I'll be back later." As the door closed behind her, Emma thought she heard a light sob from inside the apartment. She knew she had hurt Snow with what she said, and that she should apologize. But every bit of it was true, and she was needed elsewhere.

 

By the time they reached the inn, Regina had already gone. "...So after all that, she just poofed out of here?" Emma asked, after Jamie told her what happened.

"She doesn't Poof, but yeah, she left. She probably went to her vault, she goes there when she's upset." Jamie stated, as if it was a widely known fact.

Emma had had enough, "Okay, how do you know this? How do you know any of the things you know? ...And if you say spoilers again, I'll arrest you for obstruction."

Jamie knew she had to come clean, "I'll tell you, just not here." Emma gave her a disapproving look, but Jamie powered on, "It'll take too long to explain and we're burning daylight. I'll tell you along the way."

Emma looked like she was going to push the issue, but with a sigh she turned to Henry, "I need you Stay here with Ruby for a while."

Henry frowned, "But I wanna help."

"The best way you can help,"she said, kneeling to his level, "is to stay here and keep a look out. If she shows back up, call me."

Clearly not buying it, Henry reluctantly agreed. Once she and Jamie were out in the car, she turned to the young girl, "Okay, spill. How do you know so much?"

Jamie knew explaining to Emma was going to be a whole lot harder, but simpler as well, "Ever watch the show Sliders?"

 

 By the time they reached the mausoleum, Jamie had told everything,almost. "Okay, I get the whole different world same earth thing and that you know what's gonna hapen to us for the next three years, or what would have happened had you not stepped in. What I don't get is why. Why step in?"

Getting out of the car, Jamie shrugged, "As you said, I knew what would happen. If you knew Neil was going to let you take the fall for the watches, would you have still gone to the locker?"

"No, but then none of this would have happened." she stated, slamming her door a little harder than needed.

Jamie waited until they started up the foot path before responding, "Not necessarily, you still would've been pregnant and not ready to be a mother. Still would have put the baby up for adoption. Gold still would have found him and Regina still would have raised him."

"I Could have gotten an abortion," was Emma's quiet reply. Almost too low to be heard.

Jamie looked at her knowingly, "True, but would you have?"

Emma was quiet until the reached the mausoleum doors, "No, I don't think I would've."

"You were meant to have Henry, and Regina was meant to raise him. Apparently, I'm meant to do whatever I do here. Now, how do we get this open"

One broken door later, Emma and Jamie stood inside of the tomb. "This is crazy, Graham and I already checked in here."

"True, but you didn't check under there," Jamie said, pointing to the raised platform holding the funeral box, "Push it from the side, it reveals a staircase."

"Seriously? Okay." Following the girl's advice, The savior shoved the platform revealing the steps beneath. Suddenly, an eight note tune any video game player would recognize plays out.

Looking around she sees Jamie holding up her phone, "Sorry, I have it saved as my message alert and I just couldn't resist."

Staring at the girl, Emma sighed,"Cute, can we go now?," and started down the stairs.

"Right behind you."


	11. The princess and the fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this chapter from my phone, 'cause it won't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy.

As the door slammed behind her daughter, the woman who use to be Mary Margaret sobbed.

"Charming, we're losing her. We just got her back,and we're losing her." Taking his wife into his arms, David Nolan sighed.

"Snow, we're not losing her. It's only been a day. I know it seems like we just put her into that wardrobe, but twenty eight years have passed. She's lived a hard life, you can't expect her to just throw that away and be our little girl. Give her time, she'll warm up to us."

"I'm just so worried, David. Not just about her, but everything. What if Regina has gotten her powers back? What if we have to fight her again? I don't know if..."

"Hey," David said, wrapping her in a loving embrace. "If we have to fight her, we will, and we'll win. Just like we have before."

"But she has allies here David."

Allies? You mean that girl? Snow, she's only one person, we've beaten armies. Besides, it sounded like Regina wasn't too happy with her judging from that phone call." Pushing him away, Snow began to pace.

"But she KNEW things, David. Things only a few people should know. I think.... I think she's Maleficent's child."

"Maleficent's.. Honey, she can't be. She's too young. Maleficent's child would be older than Emma." Charming wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, her or himself. The same idea had occurred to him not long after leaving Regina's the day before. Only the fact that the girl was just that, a young girl, had assured him that the idea was wrong.

"Only six people knew what we did that day, David. Isaac, the apprentice, Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent... and the baby. We don't know how the apprentice's portal worked. She could have been lost in time ending up here years after Emma or maybe dragons age slower than humans. All I know is that she scares me, and Emma just ran off to meet her. If she tells her what we did.." Snow trailed off as tears slid down her face.

Taking her by the hands, Charming reassured her, "Nothing is going to happen, but if you are so worried, we can go see Blue. Maybe she can help, tell us if it's even possible." With that, the Charming left the loft, heading for the Storybrooke community center, and the blue fairy.

 

The community center was awash in activity as the royal couple pull up. Families, torn apart for decades, embrace each other. While far to many stand lost, hoping to find that one person they've been looking for. In the middle of all the chaos, one woman dressed in blue tries to maintain order.

"Violet, they need more missing persons reports inside. Geppetto, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Pinocchio but I will send Ivory to help you look for him and I'll join you when I can. Magenta, please tell that prince from Auradon, that while I'm flattered he thinks I look like his mother, I am most assuredly not her."

"Blue, we need to speak with you."

"It's an emergency." Stated the prince and princess respectively.

"Your majesties, how may I help?"

"We think that-"

"That girl Jamie is Maleficent's daughter." Finished Snow, after cutting off her husband.

"Your majesty, I noticed the girl yesterday at Granny's. And while I did sense something about her, I can assure you, it is not dragon magic. I will look into it more, but for now, please excuse me." With that, the fairy returned to the task at hand.

With a broad smile on his face, Charming turned to his wife, "There, see. I knew it wasn't her. I told you there was no reason to worry."

"TERRIBLE NEWS!!!"

All eyes turned to the road as Grumpy and the rest of the dwarves led a somewhat haggard and bewildered looking Mr Gold toward the group. Upon seeing Snow, the dwarf spoke up

"We got big problems, sister. The guys and I were out surveying the town line, when he," the dwarf hitched his thumb twards the pawnbroker, "shoved passed us and crossed it. And now, tell them who you think you are."

"Have you been drinking again, Leroy? I know exactly who I am, I'm Rupert Gold, pawnbroker, and owner of most of this town."

"And the name Rumpelstiltskin doesn't mean anything to you?" Inquired the dwarf.

"Other than being a bad fairytale, no. Why should it?"

Turning back to the croud, the dwarf stated, "If you cross the line, you forget your real self, your curse self becomes your only self."

"We need to tell Emma," said Snow, taking her husband by the hand, and looking him in the eye.


End file.
